Operation: Solar Eclipse
by S.T.A.R.S Girl002
Summary: I'm not to good at summaries... so you'll just have to read and find out. ^_^
1. It Starts

Title: Operation: Solar Eclipse.  
  
By: S.T.A.R.S Girl002  
  
Summary: I'm not to good at this stuff... so you'll just have to read and find out. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except Matt, Skyler, and Chip who all belong to me. Skyler, Matt and Chip: 0.0;;. S.T.A.R.S Girl002: hehehe... Anyway... ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
Operation: Solar Eclipse.  
  
Chapter 1: It starts.  
  
"May I help you Miss?"  
  
"Um... may I see Steve Burnside?"  
  
"And you are?"  
  
"Claire Redfield. A close friend of his. " Claire replied.  
  
"Ok. He's in room 326 on the third floor." The lady said smiling.  
  
"Thank you." Claire said smiling. She walked up to the elevator and called it down. She walked in the doors and pushed a button that said '3rd floor'. When the elevator came to a stop she walked out and looked around.  
  
"Lets see..." she mumbled to herself. " Room 326... 326...." she looked at the door nearest to her. "Room 310. Hmm..."  
  
She walked down the hallway looking at the doors.  
  
" Room 311, 312, 313, come on, room 326.... 326... 318, 319, 320... 23, 24, 25, ah here we are. Room 326."  
  
Claire stood in front of the door for a minute. Memories of Rockfort and the Antarctica Base filled her head. She shook her head clearing her mind. She grasped the brass doorknob. She took a deep breath, turned it and pushed the door open. She walked inside and there was Steve, propped up on pillows, hands behind his head, eyes closed as if he was enjoying himself. He wasn't attached to anything. Steve, sensing her presence, opened his eyes and looked at her.  
  
"Hey!" He said, smiling.  
  
"Hey." Claire said walking towards him. "How are ya feeling?"  
  
"Better than ever." Steve said. "They got that shit virus outta me."  
  
"Thats great!" Claire exclaimed.  
  
Neither of them said anything for a few short moments.  
  
"Hey.." Steve said suddenly. "Don't I get a hug or something?"  
  
"Of course!" Claire said as she bent do and hugged him.  
  
"Claire... I..." Steve began.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I.... RISE AND SHINE!"  
  
"What?" Claire said, confused.  
  
~*~  
  
"I said... rise and shine, sweetheart!"  
  
Claire opened her eyes. She wasn't in a hospital, she was in her bedroom, in her bed, her best friend was in her doorway. Claire groaned.  
  
"Dammit, Skye!" she said throwing a stuffed animal at her best friend, Skyler Davis as she pulled her blanket over her head.  
  
"Ah!" Skye said as it hit him in the face. "What was that for?"  
  
" Or akin e up." Claire said.  
  
"Say wha?" Skye asked. "Speak English, girl."  
  
Claire poked her head out from underneath the blankets. "For waking me up!"  
  
"Oh. Sorry." Skye said. He looked at the stuffed animal in his hands. Then a smile crept across his face. He threw it back at Claire, who in return, threw her pillow at him. He threw it back at her. Claire giggled and threw it back at him. Skye ducked and it hit Matt Zenn who was walking by her door.  
  
"AH!" He said as it hit him in the head. "I'm being attacked!"  
  
Claire and Skye laughed.  
  
"By a pillow, Matt?" Claire asked, giggling.  
  
"Oh." Matt said blushing slightly.  
  
"Hey! What's going on up there?" Leon called from downstairs.  
  
"Nothin' Lee!" Claire called back as Skye started tickling her. "Ahhhhhaha"  
  
"Don't make me come up there!" Leon said laughing.  
  
"Ooooo I'm sooo scared. The big scawy cop is gonna get me!" Claire said laughing even harder than she was before.  
  
In seconds Leon was in her doorway. "Scared now?"  
  
"Terrified." Claire said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Oh yea? Well-"  
  
"HEY LEON!" Chris called.  
  
"Yea?" Leon replied.  
  
"I need to talk to ya for a sec!" Chris replied.  
  
"Ok. I'll be right down!" Leon said, then he looked at Claire. " Dis ain't ova, baby."  
  
Claire laughed. "Oh its over alright."  
  
Leon grinned then turned and left.  
  
Skye took his chance and jumped at Claire while she was watching Leon leave. They both tumbled to the floor, Skye on the bottom, Claire on the top with Skye's arms around her.  
  
Claire had a strange sense of deja vu.  
  
{Flash back} They had just crashed at the Antarctic Base.  
  
"What's out there?" Claire asked, sitting on the edge of the hole and tucking her gun in her belt. It was cold enough to see her breath but she thought she could manage for a little while.  
  
"Not a whole hell of a lot," Steve called back, looking around. "We're in a big round building- I think its built around a mine shaft or something, there's a straight drop through the middle. There's nobody here."  
  
He looked up at her and raised his arms. "Come on down, I gotcha."  
  
"Coming down." she said, pushing herself of the hole's edge, holding on as long as she could-  
  
-and then she was dropping and Steve emitted an "oof" sound, and they were both on the ground Steve on his back with his arms around her, Claire on top of him.  
  
{end flashback}  
  
"Nice catch." Claire said.  
  
"Huh?" Skye said, confused.  
  
"Nothing." Claire said shaking her head and getting up. "Nothing."  
  
~*~  
  
"She really misses him." Chris said pouring a cup of coffee for Jill, Carlos, Leon and himself.  
  
"Just give her time. She'll get over it." Jill said, sitting at the kitchen table with Carlos and Leon.  
  
"Yea, she's already gotten a lot better since that day. And its only been around 2 weeks." Carlos agreed.  
  
"Yea, I guess so." Chris said handing them their coffee and joining them at the table.  
  
"Guys! Guys! I've found something!" Rebecca said running into the kitchen waving a piece of paper in her hand. "Its says that the day of the accident in the Antarctic 2 jet planes left the area. 1 went to Paris and the other went to New York City."  
  
"Well that certainly is something." Leon said.  
  
"Wait there's more," Rebecca continued. "That same day, Albert Wesker arrived in New York City with a teenage boy. They were headed to a new company called Solar Eclipse. "  
  
"Hmm. well that's good and bad new I guess." Chris said thoughtfully. "Good news: the boy is alive. Bad news: Wesker's alive and running his own company."  
  
"What do we do?" Jill asked.  
  
Chris sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Better get the team ready."  
  
A/N: So how do ya like it so far? I'll be putting chappie 2 up real soon! Don't forget to review on your way out! ^_^ 


	2. The 13th Floor, New York City

Title: Operation: Solar Eclipse.  
  
By: S.T.A.R.S Girl002  
  
Summary: I'm not to good at this stuff... so you'll just have to read and find out. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except Matt, Skyler, and Chip who all belong to me. Skyler, Matt and Chip: 0.0;;. S.T.A.R.S Girl002: hehehe... Anyway... ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
Operation: Solar Eclipse  
  
Chapter 2: The 13th floor, New York City ~  
  
Hours later Claire, Chris, Skye, Matt, Rebecca, Jill, Carlos, and Leon were all filling into a semi small private plane heading over to New York City.  
  
"If any of you need me, you know where I'll be. But I doubt you'll need me." Matt said with a laugh and headed into the cockpit.  
  
"So what is he? A pilot or something?" Leon asked, realizing he didn't know much about Claire's friends.  
  
"Yep. Although he wasn't in the air force, he's still pretty good." Claire said with a smile.  
  
"And what about Mr. Skye?" Leon said laughing a bit.  
  
"Him and his friend, Chip are both Communications/ Hacker Specialists." Claire replied. "Chip works with all that spy-type shit in some hidden place no one knows about."  
  
Leon laughed.  
  
"Its not shit." Skye said defensively. "And that place is a van near the building we're busting into."  
  
"That'll come in handy for whatever lies ahead of us. Don't forget, its not Umbrella we're dealing with this time. Its a whole new company." Carlos said.  
  
"Thank you Captain Obvious." Rebecca said jokingly.  
  
" Anytime, m'dear." Carlos smiled. "Anytime."  
  
After a while of silence Claire asked, "So what's our plan of action?"  
  
"Well," Jill started. "Wesker's got a new company so we're going to take it out before anything happens. And he's got your buddy and we're gonna bust him out."  
  
"Right. Any idea how we're getting in? I mean don't we wanna slip in un- noticed and stuff?" Claire asked.  
  
"Well, that's why we got Chip. He takes care of security and the power and stuff. He basically can do anything." Skye replied.  
  
"Any idea how we're actually getting in the building though?" Leon asked.  
  
"Yep. We're sending in two teams. Team One will be Claire, Rebecca, and me. We'll be going in the front door. Team Two will be Chris, Jill, Leon and Carlos, serving as back up incase we get into danger. And Matt will be flying the plane around the area." Skye said.  
  
"Got it all worked out?" Leon said with a laugh.  
  
"Yep. Now everyone come over to load up with guns and shit." Skye said pulling out a big crate from under one of the seats. He handed everyone a M93R Italian 9mm semi-automatic handgun and a small backpack holding 3 first aid kits, a flashlight, lock pick, a head set with built in infrared light and walkie talkie and 8 boxes of clips. Each box containing 25 clips and each clip containing 15 rounds.  
  
"That should last." Skye said when he was done handing everything out.  
  
"Don't ya think thats a little much?" Rebecca asked.  
  
"If its a company like Umbrella or even worse, its not nearly enough. But, its what we got." Skye replied.  
  
"Ok... we're approaching our target, Team 1 get ready to jump." Matt said over the intercom.  
  
Claire, Rebecca, and Skye put on their parachute backpacks and jumped.  
  
"Ok. Lets go." Skye said when they landed safely one block away from the building. The group ran towards the building. When they had reached the entrance, Skye tapped his headset.  
  
"Chip you read me?" He asked.  
  
"Loud and clear. What's up?" Chip replied.  
  
"I need you to disable any security cameras in the building." Skye said.  
  
"Ok, give me a minute.... done." Chip said.  
  
"Great. Thanks." Skye said. "Ok girls, weapons out and ready."  
  
Both girls and Skye took out their weapons, and loaded them, then entered the building.  
  
Once inside Rebecca and Claire instinctively aimed their guns at the two nearest security in case they were on. They weren't.  
  
"Ok Chip. Check the system and look up a Steve Burnside and give us the information." Skye said.  
  
"Right, one sec... lets see... lets see... ah here we are. Steven Marshall Burnside, 17, AB blood type, yadda, yadda, yadda, transferred to Solar Eclipse Co. in New York City 2 weeks ago, status: alive." Chip replied.  
  
"Got a location of him in the building?" Claire asked.  
  
"Checking... checking... got it. He's on the 13th floor. I can't get the exact room location yet but I'll contact you as soon as I find it." Chip replied.  
  
"Ok." Skye said. "Lets move out, girls." Skye started leading them to the nearest elevator. Suddenly everything went dark.  
  
"Ah shit!" Rebecca said.  
  
"Dammit! What happened?" Chip asked.  
  
" Power went out in the building I'm guessing." Claire replied, taking out her flash light. The others did the same.  
  
"Can you fix it?" Skye asked.  
  
"Sure. It'll take 10 minutes tops." Chip replied. "In the meantime you guys should forget about the elevator and head for the stairs."  
  
"Right." Rebecca said. The three of them headed to the stairs.  
  
"We're in for a hike." Claire said looking up the stairs.  
  
"Better get going." Rebecca said, starting walking up.  
  
They had reached the forth floor by time Chip called and the power came back.  
  
"Fixed it. Elevators are in working use. " Chip said.  
  
"Ok." Claire said. The group headed towards the elevator.  
  
"Thirteenth floor. Men's wear, shoes and Solar assholes." Skye said earning a laugh from the girls as Claire pushed the button indicating the thirteenth floor. They had reached the tenth floor when the power started flickering on and off and by the eleventh floor it went out again.  
  
"Dammit." Skye said.  
  
"You've gotta be kidding me...." Claire said.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that folks. I'm working on it. It might take a while." Chip said.  
  
"Chip!" Rebecca yelled. "We're stuck between floors! Can't you do anything like... NOW!"  
  
"Sorry, 'Becca, but there's nothing I can do about the power yet. But there is a emergency escape hatch in the upper left corner." Chip said.  
  
Claire looked up. "Ok. Someone give me a boost."  
  
Skye kneeled down allowing Claire to climb onto his shoulders. Skye carefully stood up. Claire reached for the hatch but couldn't get it to open.  
  
"Its locked!" Claire said getting down.  
  
"Dammit!" Rebecca said. "This can possibly get any worse..."  
  
Just then a heard slight moan from out side the elevator. Everyone looked at the doors. They were all stuck in an elevator with zombies waiting for on either the eleventh or tenth floor. Possibly both.  
  
"Oh I think it can get a lot worse." Claire said.  
  
A/N: I hope ya liked the second chappie! Oh and BurnsideBabe2003 I'm trying to work the Claire/Steve romance in. ^_^ Chappie 3 should be up soon too. Don't forget to review! 


	3. Complications

Title: Operation: Solar Eclipse.  
  
By: S.T.A.R.S Girl002  
  
Summary: I'm not to good at this stuff... so you'll just have to read and find out. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except Matt, Skyler, and Chip who all belong to me. Skyler, Matt and Chip: 0.0;;. S.T.A.R.S Girl002: hehehe... Anyway... ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
Operation: Solar Eclipse  
  
Chapter 3: Complications ~  
  
"This is so not good." Claire said, still staring at the elevator doors.  
  
"Oh god, which floor are they on?" Rebecca asked.  
  
"I dunno, can't tell. They could be on both for all we know. Probably are." Claire replied, looking at Rebecca, seeing her own worry mirrored in Rebecca's face.  
  
"Think we should call the others? Now would be a good time for back up." Rebecca said.  
  
Claire considered their options. They could try to bust open the emergency hatch. They could sit and wait for the power to come back on and the elevator to start working again. They could try to force the doors open. Or they could call the others for back up like Rebecca suggested. And the pretty much summed things up.  
  
'Well,' Claire thought to herself. 'Busting the hatch open would involve using ammo and now knowing what's outside of here we really need the ammo. So that's crossed of the list. There's a good chance the power wont be back for ages. And God knows what else it out there. And if the cables snap-  
  
'-bad train of thought. Ok, so sitting in here obviously isn't a good idea. Moving on... lets see, if we call in the others they'd probably come in from the top and this building is about what? 40 stories high? Nope. Waiting is never a good idea. It could be ages before they reach us assuming they can actually find us. And then the cables could snap-'  
  
'Ok, ok, ok... point taken.'  
  
Claire looked at the doors, then around the small elevator. She spotted a crowbar in one of the corners.  
  
"Well?" Rebecca asked.  
  
It occurred to Claire she still hadn't answered Rebecca's question.  
  
"Not a good idea." Claire replied. She walked over to the corner where the crowbar was and picked it up. "Instead, we're gonna force the doors open."  
  
Skye and Rebecca looked at Claire like she had lost her mind.  
  
"With a little elbow grease we could easily get them open." She said. And she was right. After about ten minutes of pulling and pushing they finally had wedged the crowbar between the doors. Thankfully they were closer to the tenth floor than the eleventh because the zombies they heard were on the eleventh.  
  
"Ok, lets go." Claire said, getting on her hands and knees and somersaulted into the hallway, pulling out her gun and she hit the floor and rolled to her feet. She whipped her gun left and right making sure it was clear.  
  
Next was Rebecca. She sat down on the edge and pushed herself off, landing perfectly next to Claire. She also pulled out her gun.  
  
Skye was about to join them when the power came back on and the crowbar snapped causing the elevator doors to slam shut.  
  
"Oh no!" Rebecca said as she heard the sound of the elevator moving to the next floor. But Claire was too focused on the three zombies inching out from the shadows.  
  
She aimed the M93R at one of zombies heads and shot. It stopped moving and slumped to the floor. 'One down...' she thought and took aim to the next zombie, but it was already hitting the floor. 'Rebecca probably.' She aimed at the last one and shot, hitting the zombie perfectly. She didn't even waste time to see it fall, she grabbed Rebecca by the arm and pulled her to the stairs, running up them.  
  
When they reached the next floor Claire stopped briefly to see if Skye was there and if the zombies got him. He wasn't there so she continued up, not thinking about what could have happened to him. She didn't have time to because when they reached the next floor the stairs stopped there; the ones continuing to the thirteenth floor were across the hallway, which was infested with zombies.  
  
'Shit how many?' Claire thought as she took aim to the nearest one, shooting it, and then taking aim to the next one as Rebecca did the same.  
  
'10? 15? Gotta be at least that many.' She thought continuing to aim and fire, slowly making their way to the next staircase.  
  
Click-click  
  
'Shit!' Claire slammed another clip in the M93R and continued to aim and fire. Finally they reached the stairs. Running up them, they slowed down looking around. No zombies, thankfully. But no sign of Skye either.  
  
"Chip, come in." Claire said.  
  
"Whatcha need?" Chip asked.  
  
"Steve's room location and where the hell is Skye??" Claire asked.  
  
"Steve's room location is room 326 and I have not a clue where Skye is. I thought he was with you?" Chip said. If he was at all worried he was doing a good sign of not showing it.  
  
"We got separated." Claire said simply. No need in giving a long explanation.  
  
"Ok. I'll try to track him down. In the mean time watch out for zombies." Chip said.  
  
"A little late with that warning." Rebecca said sourly. That was exactly what Claire was thinking.  
  
"Sorry." Chip said. And truly meant it.  
  
"Well, get back to locating Skye and get back to us when you do." Claire said and continued on her way.  
  
'Room 326... 326... wait? Didn't I do this already?' Claire thought to herself looking around. All of a sudden she wasn't seeing the Solar Eclipse building, she was seeing a hospital with nurses walking through the hallway. Weird.  
  
"You ok?" Rebecca asked looking at her, worried.  
  
Claire shook her head and the image was gone.  
  
"Yea..." She said slowly looking around. She shook her head again, shaking it off and continued on.  
  
"Dammit." Claire said as she tried the doorknob. It was locked. They had finally reached room 326.  
  
Rebecca took her 9mm and aimed it at the lock and fired. The lock busted open.  
  
"Barry taught me that trick." Rebecca said smiling, proud of her.  
  
Claire laughed. "Can you wait out here for us?"  
  
"Sure." Rebecca said looking a little hurt, but she understood. Something just had to be done by themselves, not in a group.  
  
"Thanks." Claire said and opened the door, closing it quietly behind her.  
  
What she saw inside shocked her. Though she wasn't quite sure why. Inside Steve was sitting on a couch on the opposite side of the room, one leg on the couch, the other on the floor, looking out the window. He was in a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and combat boots with wristbands on both his wrists. He was completely unaware of Claire presence. Claire figured he had been when she said hi to him and he jumped and fell off the couch.  
  
"Ow.... Hey what do you think you're do...." He trailed off when he saw who had scared the shit out of him. It was Claire Redfield. His Claire Redfield. She was standing there, looking at him, gun in one hand. Once again it was aimed low, but definitely aimed at him. Steve got up moving very slowly, not wanting to make any sudden movements that would cause her to shoot her gun.  
  
"Hey Claire." Steve said not taking his eyes off her gun.  
  
"Hey." Claire replied. Noticing her gun was aimed at him, she lowered it. She was starting to get a weird feeling. She started back away from Steve.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked her.  
  
"No-nothing." Claire said. Her back hit the wall causing her to jump slightly. She stared at Steve and suddenly realized why she was scared. Steve had died. He had died and she had witnessed it. She had cried for days because if it. Why the hell was he standing in front of her 2 weeks later?  
  
"What's wrong?" Steve asked again.  
  
"Nothing." She repeated again.  
  
"Something's wrong. You look like you've seen a ghost." It hit him as those last few words left his lips. She was scared of him. She, Claire Redfield, was scared of him, Steve Burnside, whom she had worked together with to escape Rockfort only to get stuck in Antarctic and having to leave with out him.  
  
'Oh.' He thought to himself. 'She had left without me. Meaning I was dead and now I'm standing in front of her 2 weeks later. Hell, I'd be scared of me too if I were her.'  
  
"Claire," he started. "Its me, Steve. Don't be scared."  
  
He walked up to her and she squeaked as he gently brushed aside a piece of fallen hair away from her face.  
  
"Steve?" Claire said.  
  
He nodded, smiling.  
  
"Oh Steve!" Claire said throwing her arms around his neck and bursting into tears. Steve put his arms around her and petted her hair.  
  
"Shah." He said gently.  
  
"I... thought... I'd... lost... you." she choked out between sobs.  
  
"Only for a lite while." he replied.  
  
Just then Rebecca busted through the door, her gun aimed at Steve who jumped back away from Claire, who's own gun was aimed at Rebecca. She quickly lowered it seeing that it was Rebecca.  
  
"Alright buddy, back away from the lady." Rebecca growled.  
  
Claire laughed and whipped away her tears.  
  
Steve looked at Claire, horrified. Some maniac woman busted in the room, was aiming a gun at his head and she found it funny.  
  
"Becca, its ok. Its just Steve." Claire said. Steve relaxed a bit now knowing what she thought was funny. But the maniac woman still had her gun aimed at his head.  
  
"Oh." The woman said, blushing a bit. She lowered her gun. "Sorry, 'bout that."  
  
"Its ok... I think." Steve said, still a little shaky.  
  
Claire laughed again.  
  
"Steve this is Rebecca Chambers, one of my best friends. Becca, This is Steve Burnside, who-"  
  
"Yea, yea, I know the whole deal between you two." Rebecca said laughing.  
  
"Hi Rebecca." Steve said smiling.  
  
"Hi Steve!" Rebecca replied.  
  
Steve laughed. How anyone could aim a gun at someone then be so perky afterwards was beyond him. But she didn't seem all that bad.  
  
"We'd better get going." Claire said. "Oh before I forget." She took off one of the backpacks she was wearing and handed it to Steve. She had taken an extra one when Skye was handing them out.  
  
Guns ready, the trio left the room preparing for the worst.  
  
A/N: That was chapter 3! Hope ya enjoyed it! Don't forget to review! ^_^ 


End file.
